


【瞳耀】泡•汤之展博士滑雪也撞树

by Dina11



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 瞳耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dina11/pseuds/Dina11





	【瞳耀】泡•汤之展博士滑雪也撞树

一发完 温馨向甜饼 车  
剧版人设 图西案之前 两人已经在一起

点梗2：来自   
季哥哥的雪地照太美了，  
想看他们俩一起去滑雪。。。然后。。。呃。。。吃醋？  
可是没有小三啊！？::>_<::我不管了，我就是想看滑雪场  
可以让白白回忆以前和三哥还有其他人一起滑雪。。。  
然后。。。猫就吃醋了！好主意，

————————————正文分割线————————————  
富良野的雪是天然的粉雪，软软的，就算是摔倒也顶多砸一个雪坑，不会摔痛，要不是因为这个白羽瞳也不会答应展耀的要求，这猫儿最近又开始想一出是一出了，前几天突然说想学滑雪了又，能怎么着呐，自己的猫，只能宠着呗~

好奇害死猫，说的大概就是展耀了，这已经是白羽瞳第三次把陷入雪里的猫提溜出来了，“你个笨猫，没我跟着怎么办？”伸手抖去展耀帽子上的雪花，顺手捏了一下猫儿被冻僵的鼻子，还在猫儿的脸上偷香了一口，这只猫儿怎么裹得这么严实还是这么好看呀，展耀白了他一眼， 耳朵尖不知道是冻的还是害羞又红了一点，“小白，我们回去吧，怪冷的。”不耐烦的拍开正在帮自己的整理围巾的爪子，“你自己再去划一圈，我在这里等你。”展耀其实有点不好意思，说是来滑雪的，但是白羽瞳就没好好划过，他那块单板已经在边上立了好久了。虽然不放心自家猫儿，但是在展耀提出自己想看的时候，白羽瞳还是拎着板去了，毕竟谁不想想在自家恋人面前好好表现一下呐~

白家人的基因果然名不虚传，白色的身影在洁白的雪地的映衬之下，闪得有点反光，看得猫儿都眯起了眼睛，过来本猫爷的眼光就是好，看着白羽瞳在不远处摘下眼镜后往自己投过来的笑容，展耀不知为何内心涌起一种炫耀式的自豪感。

“过瘾了？”展耀看向明显舒畅了许多的白羽瞳问道。  
拍了拍肩膀上的雪，白羽瞳明显心情好了许多，前面教展耀的时候，那种提心吊胆的感觉好像得到了释放一样，现在的白sir显得神清气爽的“是呀，好久没滑雪了，上次还是和阿杰一起去滑的野雪。”  
“阿杰？”展耀本来心情挺好的但是听到白老鼠一脸开心的叫着别人的名字就一阵的不爽。  
白羽瞳是不以为意，还继续解释“冯杰呀，我警校时的一个战友，睡我上铺的，不得不说滑野雪还真的很过瘾。”  
“我就是天赋不行，划不来野雪，”胡乱地一脚登上滑雪板，踉踉跄跄地往前滑去，本来展耀已经决定回去了，但是这一口气憋着，就感觉今天自己要是不学会滑雪就不行了，你找到你的好战友去吧，滑野雪，滑野雪，都不知道以前尽野哪里去浪了！  
“猫儿，你慢点，别摔着。”白羽瞳伸手要去扶。  
展耀甩开白老鼠的爪子，“你撒开，我自己能学会，不需要你！”杆子在地上一撑就往前去了，准确来说是往下去了，好吧，事实证明，展大博士不仅开车会撞树，滑雪也会撞树，不过好在，开车撞树有安全气囊，滑雪撞树有白老鼠牌安全肉垫。

树上的雪花哗啦哗啦地落下来，砸在展耀的羽绒服上，发出哗啦哗啦的声音，猫儿睁开眼睛，就发现自己正压在白老鼠身上，被小白牢牢地护在怀里，“没事吧？”白羽瞳看向展耀关切地问道，这只笨猫滑雪板都不扣牢就往外走，还逞强，要是刚才自己反应慢一点要怎么办？哎，真的是养了一位什么主子呀，“哦哦哦。”迅速从小白身上下来，坐在雪地上，猫儿稍微有点惭愧地想把脸缩到衣领子里面，才发现自己的围巾不知道什么时候不见了，现在反应过来，领口处不禁一冷，刚想缩脖子，一条带着体温的围巾就围上了自己脖子，“围好了，不要再掉了。”白羽瞳给展耀整理了一下衣领，展耀顺势拉住白羽瞳的手想要站起来，突然觉得小腿上一阵疼痛不禁发现一声“啧。”  
“怎么了？哪里受伤了”白羽瞳紧张地看向展耀，猫儿的小腿处裤腿被划开了一道小口子，万幸的是看情况只是简单的蹭破了点皮。检查完情况白羽瞳这才放下心来，还好还好。“哎……上来，我背你回去。”

“你不要管我好啦！”虽然口上是这么说，但是展耀身体还是很诚实地爬上了白羽瞳的背，“真的是你怎么一点不让我审心。”大概是刚刚的醋意又上来了，白羽瞳随口一句话，在展耀耳朵里就听出了其他的意思，那你那位好战友就一直很让你审心咯，那你和他过呀！伸手从边上的树上薅下一点雪往白羽瞳后脖子里就放进去，白羽瞳背惊得一抖，“猫儿！”这主子真的是越来越无法无天了，背后传来咯咯地笑声，展耀这么一闹好像心情好了不少。

回去的路不算短，展耀围着白羽瞳的围巾搂着小白的脖子，一阵风吹过来，白羽瞳打了个喷嚏，调整了一下背着展耀的姿势，让猫儿能在自己背上趴地更加舒服一点。展耀在白羽瞳的背上伏着，看着自家恋人裸露在衣领里的脖颈有些出神，突然开口说道：“小白，你知道吗，滑雪的时候不能穿一身白……”  
“为什么？”  
“救援队在雪地里是找不到同色系的东西的……”猫儿开玩笑式伸手戳了戳白羽瞳脖子上的青筋。  
白羽瞳“我不是带着你吗？你觉得我们能分开多久？”  
的确，白羽瞳今天至始至终也没从他身边离开多久，自己不好好珍惜这来之不易的假期，吃个什么飞醋啊，哼，下次还敢，谁叫这个死耗子刚才提别人的！  
“猫儿？”见背上人没有反应，白羽瞳轻声唤了一句。  
“干嘛？”  
“没什么，只是突然觉得这么背着你一辈子也挺好的。”白羽瞳的语气很淡，淡的就好像是理所当然的事情一样。  
展耀伸手搂紧白羽瞳的脖子“小白，你想清楚吗？一辈子很长的……万一”，不知为何，两人一旦谈到一辈子这件事情的时候，展耀总会忍不住的胡思乱想，因为职业的原因也是没有办法，就好像这次，他们是休假出来，自己不小心滑倒，万一下次是出任务的时候发生这种事情，猫儿不敢想……  
“猫儿！”白羽瞳的语气突然严厉起来，他自然知道展耀言下之意是什么，“没有万一！我们都会好好的！好不容易的假期你都想些什么东西！”小白的突然暴躁，但猫儿的心里却好受了不少……就好像小白说的那样，我们都能好好的，是的，我们一定可以好好的。谁都不能为以后做保证，所以我宁愿现在在你背上好好地享受你给我的温柔……  
解开脖子上围巾把两个人一起围在里面，展耀搂紧恋人的脖子，把脸也贴了上去，在白老鼠的脸上落下一个浅浅的吻，“小白，我们回去吧，我想泡温泉了……”以后的事情等以后再想吧，我们在一起，总有办法可以面对的……  
脚踩在雪地上发出唰唰的声音，时而溅起白砂糖一样的小雪浪，一条围巾围住两个人，就好像一辈子就这么背着走下去，也没有问题。

 

好不容易到了酒店，路过大堂的时候，展耀要求白羽瞳放自己下来，小白好像背人背上瘾了，一点放手的意思也没有，最后伴随着边上几个日本老头：“年轻真好”的感叹声中进了自己的房间，展耀从白羽瞳背上下来就一溜小跑地进了浴室。边走还边把自己的外套和围巾甩向了小白，以白羽瞳飞行员级别的眼力，可以清楚地看到展耀的脖子根以肉眼可见的速度在泛红……

白羽瞳笑着把东西规整好打开浴室门，就看到展耀正坐在大理石的梳妆台上看小腿上的伤口，很浅的一道口子，已经收口了，毛衣和外裤都已经脱了扔在了边上的地方，现在猫儿就穿着打底的衬衫坐在那里，边上的浴缸已经开始放水，白羽瞳清晰地听到自己咽了一口口水，展耀由于刚刚带过帽子的原因，头发被压过，额前的发现在贴在额头上面，低头看伤口的动作别提有多软了，就好像一只在给自己舔舐伤口的小猫，只是这只猫儿浑然没有在意自己雪白的大长腿也正暴露在浴室潮潮的空气里，在某只白老鼠的心上一圈一圈地划出涟漪。

白羽瞳单膝跪倒展耀面前，虔诚地托起那条受伤的腿，轻轻地吻着那个细小伤口，抬眼看向展耀，果不其然，现在这种气氛，猫儿的脸皮是最薄的，藏在衬衫领子里的脖子已经红成了一片，“猫儿，不许再弄伤自己了，知道吗？”白老鼠伸出小舌舔了一下唇边的伤口，嗯，猫儿是甜的。

猫儿被舔得一机灵，猛地收回腿，向着白羽瞳喊， “要你管啊！伤口烂掉算了！我又不像你的战友皮糙肉厚不容易受伤……”好吧，这只猫的醋意真的有点浓……需要白sir好好调教一下了~

白羽瞳突如其来怀里一空，却还是不慌不忙的，起码猫儿刚刚没有开口叫自己出去不是吗？凑身上去找猫儿的唇，口里念叨着“嗯，我们猫儿娇贵这呐，让我摸摸，可嫩了！”浴室的温度偏高，但是两人的体温明显比温度还高，白羽瞳由下往上吻着自己的猫儿，双臂拖着猫儿的腰，气氛正适合缠绵的吻，所以当小白撬开展耀的贝齿的时候，猫舌头就自己迎了上来，一吻之后，猫儿显得有些缺氧，嘴角挂着银丝在那里喘息着，白老鼠把人抱到浴缸边，咬着猫儿的耳朵，极富暗示意味地说道：“猫儿受伤了，白老鼠来伺候你洗澡呀~”

日式的浴缸，要比一般的浴缸更加深一点白羽瞳把两人身上的限制都退干净之后就抱着人进入了浴缸，两人对于彼此的身体都已经非常熟悉，也不需要约定什么，展耀刚想把缠在白羽瞳腰上的腿拿下来的时候，脚腕却被白sir一把握住，“展博士怕不是忘了，自己小腿上有伤吧，怎么可以碰水呐？”白羽瞳把展耀的腿安置在浴缸边缘，现在的情况，展大博士一条腿挂在浴缸边缘，人弓在浴缸里，以一种一丝不挂的状态向着白sir完全打开自己的身体，浴缸底部刚刚已经放了一层水了，因为大开大合的姿势原因，水流冲撞着小穴，搞得穴口痒痒地一张一合，就好像是无声地发出邀请。“小白……”随着展耀的一声轻唤，白sir的理智面被全盘托出，准确来说，在性事上，对于自家的猫儿，白老鼠本来就没有什么理智可言，下身那个发烫的欲望就是最好的证明，欺身压下，基本上是扑上去咬住了猫唇，白羽瞳拖着展耀的后脑以免他呛水，但是上半身的温柔和下半身的粗鲁形成这鲜明的对比，因为温泉水的原因，小穴的扩张显得异常的容易，三只手指很快就进入了猫儿的体内，白老鼠含住猫儿的乳尖，恶意地啃咬着胸前的挺立，被小穴含住的手指熟练地找到那个点，一按，随着一声压抑不住的娇喘，展耀整个人就又软了几分，……  
“羽瞳……烫……”混合着粘稠的情欲的声音从猫的喉咙里透出来，断断续续的，挠的小白心口也痒痒的。  
“你现在觉得是温泉水烫还是哪儿烫？”抽出手指，把猫儿捞起来，抱在身上，浴缸的水还在继续放着，现在已经淹没了臀部位置，后穴的空虚感让猫儿搂着小白的脖子去寻找支撑点，猫儿自己都分不清楚，现在后穴的水是温泉水，还是自用来求欢的淫水了，凑过去想要去咬小白的唇珠，却被白羽瞳躲过去了，猫儿顿时失了神，白羽瞳不紧不慢地凑过去在耳边吹这气说道：“猫儿，我是不是没有和你说过，能弄伤你的只有我！”白羽瞳的手又摸上展耀挂在浴缸边缘的腿上的伤口，突然咬住猫儿的耳垂，“不过……我怎么会舍得伤害你呐……”“羽瞳……”展耀的呼唤更像是催促，白羽瞳也没让自家的猫儿多等，一个挺身，下身早已硬挺了很久的肉棒裹着温泉水就向着猫儿体内伸出顶了进去，被突入起来的快感填满，猫儿也显得被这个从未尝试过的姿势摧残着“太……深了……” 类似于同时被灌肠的感觉导致，穴内的肠道把白羽瞳的欲望咬得死死的，白羽瞳没有继续动只是用常年握枪的手揉上展耀的臀瓣帮他放松，“……羽瞳……”眼睛因为雾气而睁不太开，猫儿只能模糊地去寻找白羽瞳的方向，白羽瞳吻上展耀的眼睛，“我在……怎么了？”明知故问，找打，但是现在对于猫儿而言，卡在现在的情况更加难受，“你……动一动……”“那猫儿，不吃醋了好不好，”细密的吻落在展猫的脸上，半讨好半安慰的语气却惹得一只即将高潮的猫儿炸了猫“白羽瞳！没人和你说过这种时候不要提要求……”只可惜最后一个字的尾音还没有出口，白老鼠就开始了下面的动作，两人的交合处现在完全没在水里，每一次的冲撞除了带了疯狂的快感以外，还有翻涌的水花，展耀环着白羽瞳的脖子，讨要着恋人的轻吻，白羽瞳托着展耀的臀，故意退出一半欲望后，又带着温泉水一起进入，进入同时把穴内的温泉水再全部顶出去，就好像那个小穴只有他可以支配一样，那是属于他的霸道的占有欲。浴室的空间放大了声音，一声声淫荡的叫声混合着多次元的水声在这个四方的空间回荡，最后，两人同时释放，空间只剩下欢愉过后粗重的喘息声，以及荡漾开来的水声。白羽瞳起身把浑身发软的猫儿抱出浴缸， “猫儿，我后悔了。”打开浴缸边上的花洒抱着猫儿帮忙清理身体，猫儿靠在白老鼠的怀里，高潮的余韵还没有完全推下去，脸还好红红的，也没啥力气说话，只好静静的听着白老鼠说下去。“我不应该自己去划一圈的，” 带着虔诚吻上猫儿的额头，“我真的一秒都不想从你身边分开。” 猫儿凭着最后一丝力气，伸手抱住白羽瞳的脖子，把自己的嘴唇又送了过去，展耀用实际行动证明了：我就算没有说话的力气，但是我还是想问你，白羽瞳，你知道吗？我好像恋上了你的吻……准确来说，我应该是完完全全爱上了你的人了……

展耀假期本来想要学会滑雪的心愿，因为小腿上那明明第二天就好的伤口而泡汤了，但是这完全不影响在后面的假期里，白羽瞳抱着展耀，享受了北海道冬季的温泉。

原计划泡汤，那我们就直接泡汤吧~

——————————————————————————————  
23/33

来得急的话就算是元宵节贺文吧（来不急）  
我咋感觉我最近有点精分了，糖，刀子，沙雕，车在脑子里打架了

我总算没有把三哥写死……  
我发现我怎么老在温泉开车……emmmmmm


End file.
